


Balancing the Planes of Existence

by chaosphoenix123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Elements of Dungeons and Dragons, Elements of Pathfinder, F/M, No Magic Romeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: Romeo can't use magic, his sisters are magical geniuses, he has to attend public school, and his parents pay him almost no mind, (being the middle child is tough). Then a strange man appears and turns his world upside down. Now while Fairy Tail goes off to the GMG; Romeo has to learn the ups and downs of his new job that he really never wanted in the first place, but that's life.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1** _

_In the beginning, there was nothing…nothing but the Endless Void and the Eternal Sphere that lay in the center of it. Both of them have existed long before time was even relevant._

_Then the Eternal Sphere push back the Endless Void so it could allow itself to dream._

_From that dream what was once an eternal and limitless sea of darkness soon became a frenzy of lights and life._

_From the first milliseconds of light the infinite planes were form; from the bottomless Abyss to the Nine Hells and all the way to the highest of heavens. From the creation of the Astral Sea that lay between dimensions, to the formation of the Elemental Chaos from which all the elements were created._

_From there the Immortals: Gods, Devils, Angels, and Demons were created and thus the start of their never-ending wars began for you see the Eternal Sphere was split up into two halves: One was Eternal Order while the other was Eternal Chaos. One could not exist without the other though they were constantly at odds with one another, thus its creations were made to reflect each of its halves._

_A heartbeat later, the elementals, ferocious sentient beings of power who were the very embodiment of the fire, earth the wind and water, and therefore were brought forth from the void. These were the product of a special joint effort between order and chaos; belonging to both while at the same time belong to neither._

_Within time mortals were allowed to be created by the immortals so they could worship them while also populating the planes of existence alongside a number of beasts and monsters._

_All the while the Eternal Sphere observe it all through its infinite omniscient might. With its power, it put up barriers around each of the planes in order prevent them from collapsing onto another and to keep each planes' inhabitants to themselves._

_At first, the Eternal Sphere allow the immortals to regulate their worlds in the way they saw most fit, but over time they began to abuse the powers bestow upon them. Instead of using them to uphold the balance of order and chaos, they use them for their own personal gain and to establish dominance over one another, even those of their own kind._

_The Eternal Sphere did not want to interfere any more than necessary, but both Order and Chaos felt that if something wasn't done, everything would revert back to nothingness and the Endless Void would come once again._

_Thus an organization was establish. Three beings from each sentient race that populated the infinite multiverse would be given the role of Guardian, Destroyer, and finally, Balancer. These chosen few would be granted the power to keep the maintain the perfect stability between good and evil, law and anarchy, yin and yang. For countless eons, these watchers have maintain this delicate line through blood and sacrifice, through determination and perseverance, through dedication and resolve._

_Now the time has come for a new representative of the race known as humanity to take up the title as Balancer and this decision comes at a time of great turbulence, for despite their best efforts, the Endless Void has return at last and it seeks to plunge all of existence back into nothingness._

_And thus the tale of Romeo Conbolt, a non-mage from the world of Earthland, begins. He was born into a world of magic without the ability to wield it himself. But through teaching and experience, he will learn to control one of the greatest powers in all of the creation._

_The power that those known as the Planes Masters have always wielded: the power of the planes themselves. A power that could either save or doom a million worlds in a blink of an eye._

**_Endless blue._ **

**_That was all he could see in every direction as he plummet to his inevitable demise._ **

**_An infinite range of blue dotted with white. The sky went on forever with no end in sight, it just kept going. He was so memorize by its beauty that he forgot to scream on his way down, probably rather wanting to spend the last few moments of his life admiring this amazing scenery than flailing around in a frantic panic._ **

**_It reminded him of all the times he would skip school and just stare up at the clouds. Calm and serene, peaceful and quiet, that is how he spent his days, relaxing in the grass as the sun shine down on him._ **

**_He doesn't know how exactly he got up here but he recalls the events that led up to the moment before he appear in the sky. It began earlier this morning when he had his first conversation ever with Fairy Tail's youngest Dragon-Slayer, Wendy Marvell, despite the fact she technically has been part of the guild for seven years._ **

**Flashback**

A calm breeze was sweeping through the grass fields just outside the eastern Magnolia city's limit, the smoothing wind felt like a soft whisper on his skin. He bask in the warm rays of sunlight, letting the warmth wash over him as he watch the clouds dance across the Fioran's sky. He didn't even try to make an attempt to go to school today, instead, immediately going in the opposite direction of the schoolhouse as soon as his mom duck her head back inside the house.

" _Why would I waste such great day like today inside of some crumbling building?",_ Romeo thought to himself as he stared upward toward the heavens, taking in their beauty, " _Besides, not that anyone really cares or anything, everyone probably getting ready for the games."_

Romeo once peaceful thoughts then took a negative turn as his recalls how thanks to Team Natsu and their usual antics while they were away at some resort training for the games, they ended up causing a massive amount of damage and thus causing the guild a huge dent in their budget for the games. Basically Fairy Tail barely had enough money to cover everyone at the games; in fact, everyone would be paying half of their hotels' rooms and food. His parents being the cheapskates that they were, mostly his dad, decided to use the excuse that Romeo has missed too many days of school and therefore would have to stay behind while they and his sisters went to Crocus.

"You think they at least come up with a better excuse than that", Romeo told himself as he picks up the grass moving behind him and realizes that he may not be alone anymore in the field.

Within moments he had a girl in a white sundress staying over him, looking down at him with chocolate brown eyes and long flowing blue hair.

Silence pass between them for what seem like an eternity as the breeze continue to blow, making the girl's hair dance in the wind.

….

….

After a few moments, Romeo decided to speak…

" Just so you know I can see your panties and I must say, blue and white stripes is a very bold choice", he said nonchalantly causing the girl's eyes to widen as she finally realize that she was almost standing directly over him.

"Eek!", echoes throughout the field as she slams her hands down on the hem of her sundress and literally jumps away from Romeo a good ten feet, her face practically glowing red in embarrassment. It was during all that frenzy of motion that Romeo happen to notice the blue Fairy Tail guild mark on her right shoulder.

" _Huh, she has the Fairy Tail's symbol, but I don't recall there being a girl there that's around my age,_ _especially one with blue hair",_ Romeo thought before it finally hit him, " _Oh yeah, that's right, there was a girl like that all those years ago."_

"You're that Wendy girl, aren't you?", he calls back to her, "The Wind Dragon-Slayer?"

It took the girl a moment to realize that Romeo was talking to her but eventually she reply back, "Y-yes, my name is Wendy and if you don't mind, I'm known as the Sky Dragon-Slayer."

"Don't really see the difference, but okay. So Wendy, what brings you way out here?", Romeo asks wanting this girl to hurry up and leave him be.

The blush that was starting to go away on the girl's face return with a vengeance as Wendy finds herself unable to speak for a moment. Romeo notices her silence and let out a breath in annoyance as he sat up and turns around to face the slightly flustered girl.

"Well?"

"I-I caught your scent and thought you were someone I knew", she said in a voice so quiet that Romeo had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Let me get this straight", Romeo began, "I smell like someone you knew, is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"I know it sounds weird", Wendy admitted, "But you see-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me; you're a dragon-slayer. I may have no interest in magic things like most people are but I do know that the mages that use dragon slayer magic have a greater sense of smell and you probably mistook my scent for one of my twin sisters, Juliet or Rosalina", Romeo explain causing Wendy to take on a look of surprise, "Am I right?"

"Juliet and Rosalina are your twin sisters? Wait, that means you're?"

"Romeo Conbolt, the middle child of Macao and Enno Conbolt", he introduce himself as he got up and walk over to Wendy, "I'm the one that can't use magic as you have probably heard."

Wendy proceeds to look Romeo up and down, as though to verify his claim, "Wow, you look just like your sisters."

"You mean besides not having boobs, right?", Romeo joke, "I like to think I don't have man-boobs."

Romeo was expecting a shock gasp from the girl for his blunt vulgarness, a trait he unfortunately, got from his dad, but what he was not expecting was a scowl to briefly flash across her face along with her looking down at her own chest.

"They're not that big", he sworn he heard her say, "Not my fault they grew up over seven years while I stay the same. They obviously get it from Enno."

….

…..

….

"Okay, moving on before I become mentally scar", Romeo spoke, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the games?"

"Shouldn't you as well?", Wendy asks, "The train leaves early tomorrow morning."

"I'm not going", Romeo states what he thought was obvious.

"Really?", Wendy wonder, "Why not?"

"I've got school", Romeo half-lied, deciding best to leave his family drama at home because from what he has seen, the guild was not the place for your drama to spread seeing how it had its own fair share of it. Besides, from what he heard from Juliet and Rosalina, Wendy didn't cause any damage at the resort so he had no reason to be mad at her.

"Oh", was all Wendy had to say, "I didn't know that."

"Not surprise by that."

The two of them once again descend into silence for a moment before Wendy spoke again.

"You know, now that I think about it", she said, "This is the first time I ever had a conversation with you. In fact, this is the first time I ever met you, even back when I first join the guild."

Romeo just shrugs, "Most of the time back then I was in school and I didn't go to the guild hall unless I needed my parents for something."

"May I ask why? Your sisters seem to enjoy coming to the guild hall all the time back then", Wendy said.

Romeo was about to answer before he stops and simply shook his head, "Nah, you wouldn't understand."

Wendy simply blinks at this, "What wouldn't I understand?"

"The reason why I don't go to the guild hall. You have magic and I don't, so you couldn't possibly understand why I avoid the guild hall", Romeo explains as he started to walk back to where his backpack laid on the ground. He wasn't even halfway there when he heard a shuffling of feet and a blue blur speed past him. Next thing he knew his black eyes once again lock with Wendy's brown color ones and she had a frown on her face.

"Can I…help you with something?", Romeo asks, not really sure on how he should proceed in this type of situation, " _Wow, she's fast_  and  _I thought everyone said she was shy."_

"You know, I have done quite a bit of dangerous tasks despite my age", she began to lecture Romeo on, with a finger in his face and everything, "I took on Oracion Seis, I save the guild and the Exceed race back in Edolas, I fought against Fairy Tail's second guild master and his dark guild, Grimore Hearts, on Tenrou, then I bravely fought against Acnologia, and even help save the world from the Infinite Clock while taking on the Legion. I think I'm more than capable of understanding your personal reasons on why you don't come to the guild hall."

" _Why do I feel like I'm being lecture?",_  Romeo thought.

Wendy then stops and takes a deep breath, (that rant took it out of her) and Romeo immediately fled the overwhelming urge to run cause he heard about how strong her Dragon-Roar spell from Rosalina, he also knows from first-hand experience that dragon-slayers tend to have short tempers and have a pattern of attack first, ask questions never.

"Whoa! Whoa!", he yells as he jumps back and throws his hands up in an attempt to calm her down, "There is no need for that here! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!"

Wendy only looked at him with a baffle expression, "No need for what?", before she finally caught on to what Romeo meant.

To Romeo completely surprise, the powerful yet tiny dragon-slayer began bowing profusely while apologizing at a rapid pace, "I'm sorry! I sorry! I didn't mean to give you that impression! I would never use my magic on someone just because they said something rude!"

It would take Wendy a hot minute to calm down, at which she explains her situation at the guild to Romeo, who really wanted to get back to cloud watching but decided to listen anyway just to be a nice guy. Also because he didn't want to find out the hard way if Wendy shared the same short temper that Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus had.

"So you get the feeling that even though you have face just as many dangers as everyone else at the guild, they still somewhat treat you like a child, right?", Romeo asks as both he and Wendy lay down at opposite side of one another in the grass, his school backpack separating their heads.

Wendy nods her head, "I know they don't mean anything by it, but sometimes they seem to think that I can't handle myself, especially Carla."

"Is that the cat with the bitchy resting face?", Romeo asks.

"Hey!", Wendy says.

"What? She does!", Romeo defended himself, "The few times I have seen her she does."

"Anyway", Wendy moved on though still slightly irritated, "That's the problem I'm having with the guild."

"Not that I care or anything, but if they treat you like that, how do they treat my sisters?", Romeo asks, "Their magic isn't as powerful as yours."

"Pretty much the same as they do me, if not more", Wendy answers, "But they seem somewhat okay with that, but I guess they're just happy that we're back."

Romeo lets out a huff, "Yeah that sounds like them. Back then they were always Natsu this and Natsu that."

The sound of the wind blowing is all that could be heard for a time…

"You do realize that this is a great opportunity for you, right?", Romeo said.

"What is?", Wendy reply.

"The Grand Magic Games", Romeo said as he sat up and turn around toward her, "Think about it, the whole country, if not the continent, will be watching the games. You're on the team, so all you have to do is win every event you're in and the guild will have to stop treating you like a child."

"T-T-The whole continent will be watching me?", Wendy stutters out, "That's a lot of pressure."

"Oh, stop your whining, I'm sure you'll do fine, maybe ", Romeo said, "Like you said, you have taken on Oracion Seis, the Legion, and Acnologia. Who could stand in your way at the games, besides that Jura fellow at Lamia Scale?"

Wendy thought Romeo's words over for a moment in her head, " _Well I did have Second Origin unlock while we were training, maybe I can do this."_

"So Romeo?", Wendy says, catching the boy's attention as he went back to laying on the ground and looking at the clouds, "You never told me the reason why you don't like going to the guild hall."

"You're going to keep asking me until I tell you, aren't you?", Romeo said while turning his head to look straight at her.

"Well, I did tell you my problem", Wendy was her answer.

Romeo, for the third time this morning, let out a breath in annoyance, "Fine, I'll tell you. It's real simple though….there's a wall in between me and everyone else."

A question mark appears above Wendy's head, "There's no wall at the guild hall."

"I meant figuratively, please try to keep up", Romeo gripe, "Like I was saying, there is a wall between me and the rest of the mages at Fairy Tail."

Romeo waited a moment to see if Wendy had anything else to say, after hearing nothing coming from her, he continue on.

"Whenever I'm at home, all I hear from everyone is magic this, magic that. The lack of jobs coming into the guild, problems with dark guilds, the Magic Council riding my dad, my sisters learning a new fire spell. That is all I ever hear from them", Romeo explain, "Around the dinner table, around the house, everywhere. I can't relate to any of that, Guild jobs mean nothing to me, I really don't have to deal with dark guilds, the Magic Council has no control over me, and I couldn't less whether my idiots sisters learn a new spell or not. But at home, that's all I ever hear."

"And when you go to the guild...", Wendy began to catch on.

"It becomes tenfold", Romeo finish though he did wonder a bit on why he was spilling his life story to a girl he just met, but she did seem to give off a vibe that made her easy to talk to, "The few times I have been to the guild I just sat off in a corner and listen to everyone go about their day. There was nothing I could relate to there, none of those guys went to a regular school, they all either went to a magic school or didn't go to school at all. All those guys are set for life as long as they're able to stay in a magic guild. Me? I actually have to find a job once I graduate, one that will probably take me out of Magnolia, I'll have to work to make a living and all you mages got to do is take a guild job now and then to make rent."

Romeo finish his rant and glances over at Wendy who look to be thinking over everything he just said, "So basically you feel like an outcast at the guild, despite the fact your father is guild master and your mother and sisters are members."

"Exactly!", Romeo screams, startling Wendy a bit, "I'm an outcast at my own home and at the guild where my family a major part of!"

"And you feel it's just unfair?"

"What else would it be? It seems that I drew the short lot, and now I'm suffering for it by having to go to school and all", Romeo complain.

"Is that why you're skipping school right now?", a voice says from behind the two teens.

Both Romeo and Wendy turn their heads around to see the powerful Mira Strauss standing there with a "not amuse" look on her face.

"Your teacher called the guild hall awhile ago, apparently this is your third day this month of skipping class", she stated as she walks over to them

"I'm surprised they gave me three days before they finally decide to call someone", Romeo says as he stands up, "Where my father at? Too drunk to come get me himself? And what about my mom and sisters; too busy out shopping together or learning new magic spells?"

"You know as well as I do that your family is busy helping the guild get ready to participate in this year's Grand Magic Games", Mira said.

"Oh yeah, the games I don't get to go to", Romeo mockingly recall.

"Romeo, I'm sure Natsu and the others didn't mean to cause all that damage at the resort", Mira said.

"Doesn't matter if they meant to or not, the point of the matters is that because they did do that, the guild doesn't have the money to take non-members to the games", Romeo complain, "So now I'm stuck here by myself while you guys get to have all the fun."

Wendy could only sit there and watch the exchange, feeling best that she stay quiet.

"You also have school to attend as well Romeo", Mira reminded him, "You can't afford to miss five days of school, despite what you believe."

"You guys didn't have to go to school when you were my age", Romeo points out to which Mira frown.

"Romeo, you know the Fiore's law requires all non-mages to attend school; now are you going to school or am I going to have to force you to?", as a magic circle appears beneath her.

"You know what?", Romeo asks, "I'll go just to avoid any more trouble."

"Good, cause your teacher is going to call the guild hall once you arrive at school, so don't dally", Mira told him as the magic circle dispels and she walk back the way she came but not before sparing a glance at Wendy then back at Romeo.

"Not even important enough to my parents for them to come and chew me out", Romeo murmurs to himself as he picks up his backpack and began walking toward town.

"Hey Romeo?", Wendy calls out to him, making the boy stop in his tracks.

"What is it?", he replies without looking back.

Wendy went quiet for a moment, causing Romeo to glances at her over his shoulder.

"Well?"

"You think maybe you could come see the guild off tomorrow morning at the train station?", Wendy asks, "I know we're leaving early, but you should have enough time to make it to school afterward."

"Why would I want to do something like that?"

"You don't have to, but I think it might actually mean something to the guild and your family if you came to see them off", Wendy answers.

Romeo turns fully around to face Wendy, staring at her with an emotionless face. After about a good thirty seconds of staring, he shook his head.

"I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises", he said as he went along his way, leaving Wendy alone in the grassy fields. As he walk away, the back of his mind with mulling about over the conversation he just had with the girl.

" _I guess she's a alright person, but even I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth that I didn't miss any of the guys while they were gone for seven years."_

_**Later on** _

"Stupid teacher giving me detention for a week." , Romeo grumbles as he made his way home as the sun was starting to set. The streets were mostly deserted except for a couple folk doing some last minute shopping at the few vendors that were still opened; most of them were packing up to make the trip to Crocus and try to sell their goods to the crowd that would no doubt gather for the X791 Grand Magic Games.

"Seems like everyone's going to the games but me", Romeo said as he turns down the street that he has live all his life alongside his dad, his mom, and his sisters.

"Hey Romeo", he hears and he looks up to see his next door neighbor Rebecca Mine looking down at him from her bedroom window, "Heard you were late for school again today."

"That would imply that I was putting in the effort to go to school; I was skipping class until Mira found me and force me to go", Romeo answered causing Rebecca to laugh out loud.

"Yeah I heard about that as well; so what are you going to be doing while everyone else is at the game?", Rebecca asks, "My dad is going with Fairy Tail and my mom is going with me and Twilight Ogre so that leaves no one to keep an eye on you."

"I think you're forgetting the fact that I been particularly taking care of myself most of my life seeing how my parents don't pay that much attention to me", Romeo said, "I think I'll be fine."

Rebecca laughs once again and Romeo thought he saw her cheeks redden a bit as she diverted her eyes away from his.

"You know, I bet if I ask my mom she could afford to take you along with us", she said in a quiet voice that Romeo barely even heard, "You know, that way you can catch the games and wouldn't be stuck here by yourself."

Romeo had to think for a moment making sure he heard her right. For as long as he could remember she has always been best friends with Juliet and Rosalina, even despite the fact they joined separate guilds. From what he thought he and Rebecca were only friends by default.

" _Guess she's just trying to be nice",_ Romeo thought, "Thanks for the offer but I can't miss any more days at school."

For a sec Romeo sworn he saw a look of disappointment flash across the girl's face; one moment it was there the next it was gone as she waves goodbye.

"Okay then, catch you when I get back, our train leaves in the morning and I have to finish packing", she said as she was about to close her window but then stop.

"Hey Romeo?", the girl asks.

"What is it now?" he answered.

"I also heard you were talking with that Wendy chick while you were skipping school", Lindsay stated in a quiet voice.

"I was."

"Soooooo", Rebecca said, "What do you think of her?"

 _"What the hell is this crap now?",_ Romeo thought, "She seem alright, I guess. She's a nice person but that's about it."

"Oh okay", Lindsay said, hoping she didn't sound too excited to Romeo, "Catch you later."

"Yeah okay", Romeo said as he started moving toward his house once more, luckily he lived right next door to Mine's house. As he searches his pockets for the house key, something catches his eye down the road.

About two houses down from him was a man with short blond hair along with ocean blue eyes, standing there while dressed in a black and white business suit. And by black and white it was literally one side all black while the other half was all white. Even the tie he was wearing was split down the middle by the colors and he was wearing one black shoe and one white shoe along with matching gloves.

"Who is that?", Romeo wonders aloud as he stops looking for the keys and instead focuses on the man who was now starting to walk toward him and Romeo found himself unable to take his eyes off of him. Not in a homosexual way mind you, but more like he was under a spell which made him focus all of his attention solely on that man. The man stroll at a leisurely pace in Romeo's direction never once breaking eye contact with him. Before Romeo knew it the man was standing at the bottom of the stairwell that led up to the Conbolt's household.

"Excuse me, son", the man asks, snapping Romeo out of his trance, " Could you tell me where I can find the market?"

It takes a moment for Romeo to realize that the man was talking to him.

"Oh, sorry about that", Romeo apologizes as he shook his head a little, " _What was all that?"_

"Are you okay, son?", the man asks.

Romeo blinks for a moment before answering, "Yeah, I think I'm fine."

"I certainly hope so", the man voice, "For if not then this is going to be harder than I first thought it would be", he says as he takes Romeo by the hand and the next thing the boy knew he was falling through the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Say No To A Pretty Face**

"Adam?", Romeo repeats, "That seems like a pretty ordinary name."

The man shakes his head, "Trust me, kid. I'm everything but ordinary."

Adam then looks out the window, watching the moon as it hung high in the sky, "Plus, I'm on a busy schedule so let's hurry this along", as he snapped his fingers and a white light envelope everything with Romeo's line of sight.

The loud sound of a train whistle is the next thing Romeo hears as blinding sunlight hits him in the eyes. He turns his head to the left and was astonished to see a bustling train station through the window.

In fact, far pass the station he spotted the Royal Castle of Fiore, Mercurius.

"Wait a freaking minute, we just left Magnolia a few minutes ago! It's at least a twelve-hour train ride to Crocus!", Romeo states as he snaps back to Adam who was just sitting there while sipping a martini that wasn't there before and reading the same book from earlier which he saw was entitled:  **War and Peace.**

"Hey, are you paying attention to me?! I'm talking to you!", Romeo shouts.

"Romeo!", he hears from behind and the boy turns to see his entire family standing there with scowls on their faces with Macao in particular fuming, "Why are you disrupting this nice man?"

Macao then turns to Adam who was just now putting his book and drink down, "I apologize for my son's behavior."

Romeo was about to say something when Adam beat him to the punch, "Oh, it's no trouble. Your son has actually been keeping me company for a majority of the trip."

"He has?", Macao says, clearly not expecting an answer like that. Also because he didn't quite remember seeing Romeo talking to this man at all during the train ride but then again Macao and the rest of the Conbolt went to sleep in Magnolia and were now just waking up alongside the rest of the guild, so who knows?

"Oh yes, Romeo here is quite an intelligent young lad who has a very particular view on the world that I find most interesting", Adam went on.

"He is?", Juliet and Rosalina both says and Romeo stealthily flips them the bird.

"Quite", Adam says as he gets up and extends his hand to Macao, "Adam Primis."

Macao takes the man's hand and gives him a firm handshake, "Macao Conbolt", and he then points to the girls, "And this is my wife, Enno, and our two daughters, "Juliet and Rosalina."

Enno gives a slight nod and the twins simply wave.

"A pleasure to meet you and your family, Mr. Conbolt", he says as he tips his hat toward Enno and the girls.

"Thank you, Mr….Primis, was it?", Macao asks, "That doesn't sound like any Fiorian name that I ever heard."

"Oh, my family originates from the eastern borders of the Pergrande Kingdom", Adam explains but Romeo knew that was total crap.

"Ah, I see", Macao nods.

"Are you here on business here in the capital?", Adam asks as he finally stands up.

"We are here for the Grand Magic Games with our guild", Enno answers as she comes alongside Macao and Romeo notices that the rest of the guild was now getting off of the train though he did notice Wendy linger around a bit by the exit once she was on the platform.

"Aw, yes, the games. You know what? Despite living here, I always seem to be gone when they come around, family and business matters, mind you", Adam explains as he looks out at the crowds of people in front of the train, "In fact, this will be my first time actually being here for them."

"Well, then I hope you have a wonderful time", Macao says as he looks down at Romeo, "We must be going to catch up with our guild."

And with that Macao and the Conbolt's girls turn to exit the train leaving Romeo alone with Adam.

"You're full of shit, you know that?", Romeo says as soon as they exit, trying not to think too hard on how his entire family just left him alone with a man they just met.

"It comes with the job", Adam admitted as he walks by, "I'll be seeing you later. For now, enjoy the capital."

Romeo then watches in amazement as Adam merely claps and vanishes into thin air as if he was never there. He then notices that the book and drink had also disappeared.

The young boy from Magnolia merely stands there for a few moments taking everything that had just happen in before shaking his head and walking toward the exit, grabbing his luggage along the way, "Starting to see why some people take up drinking."

He had to admit though that he was somewhat surprised to find Wendy waiting for him as he got off the train. The fact that her little flying cat friend wasn't anywhere to be seen also caught his attention.

The boy says nothing to the girl as the two young teens walk over to where the rest of the guild was gathering up at, though he wasn't complaining about the close proximity she was to him, he actually quite enjoyed it for some reason.

Master Makarov then explain to the guild that everyone was free to tour the city but had to be back at the hotel by midnight as the rules state.

"Hey, Romeo", Wendy whispers, while Makarov was still talking

"Yeah?", he answers as he turns to her seeing that listening was pointless because the rules of the game didn't apply to him.

"Do you want to go check out the city with me?", she asks while trying to beat back the blush that was developing on her face and the boy across from her arches an eyebrow.

"What, like a date? Are you asking me out on a date? ", Romeo questions, causing the dragon-slayer to lose her ongoing battle as now her face was more lit up than a street light.

"W-W-Well, n-not exactly!", Wendy stutters out as literal steam began to flow out of her ears, "Maybe just the two of us, alone, walking around and taking in the s-s-sights!"

Romeo pauses for a moment before answering, trying hard to think of a polite way of telling Wendy no when he spots something unusual behind her.

In fact, all around her as he once again realizes that time was frozen still and the girl was stuck staring at Romeo with a embarrass expression.

"This is going to be an ongoing thing with you, isn't it?", Romeo says to no one in particular. Moments later, Adam appears in front of him, reading a brochure that had on the cover in big bold letters:

_**Visit** **The Crocus Gardens** **Today** _

"Did you know that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom this time of year?", Adam says without looking up, "I hear they make the gardens a great place to go on your first date."

"What makes you assume I'm going to the gardens or anywhere besides the hotel to lie down?", Romeo questions.

"What?", Adam says as he puts the pamphlet away and leans over next to the frozen Wendy, "You're going to say no to a face like this?"

Romeo couldn't help but dislike the fact that Adam was way too close to Wendy for his liking.

"Look at her, she's like a puppy with those big brown eyes and you want to crush her hopes and dreams? Jesus Christ, even I have no idea how that other you with the dragon inside of him has five girls chasing after him especially if he is anything like you?"

…

"What did you say?", Romeo asks after making sure he heard that correctly, "What did you mean other me and dragon?"

"Wait", Adam starts saying to himself, "Is it the other you with the dragon inside of him or the other you who has a different dragon as a familiar? Or maybe it's the one where the dragon kidnaps the other you."

"Hey! Talking to you here!", Romeo shouts, hating that he was ignored.

"Oh well, anyway", Adams shrugs before turning his attention back to the boy, " Go on this little tour of the city with the girl and I'll tell you more along the way but first..."

Adam takes off his glove and puts his hand out to Romeo.

The boy stares at it for a moment before looking back at Adam.

"What? You don't shake hands?", Adam asks.

"Last time I touch you I went from being in front of my house to falling from the sky", Romeo reminded him.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. You're alive, aren't you?", Adam grumbles as he grabs Romeo's hand and strange energy began to flow into him.

Romeo yanks his hand back and steps away from Adam, "What the hell did you just do?"

Adam simply twirls his hand before putting his glove back on, "Nothing much, just gave you the ability to slow down time."

"Huh?", Romeo says, confuses by what he just heard, "You what?"

"It's a typical starting ability for all trainees. Relatively harmless for the most part, but quite useful", Adam explain, "Don't worry, because you're new at this I put it on easy mode and it will activate whenever you need it to and will turn off whenever you feel like it."

"Once again, huh?", Romeo says.

"Don't think too hard on it, it will all come naturally but for now you're on training wheels. Try not to cause too much trouble, okay? Catch you later", Adam says as he snaps his fingers and vanishes and Romeo see the world around him start up again.

"Romeo? Romeo?", Wendy says while waving a hand in his face, "You okay there?"

Romeo shakes himself out of his trance and turns his attention to the girl, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So do you want to go with me?", Wendy asks once again, this time while nervously fidgeting with her hands.

Romeo mentally rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I'll go. Sounds like fun."

Wendy lets out a small squeal before quickly covering her mouth up causing Romeo to arch an eyebrow at her. She then coughs a little before speaking, "Great, we can get going after everyone leaves."

"Oooooookay then", the boy replies before listening in on Master Makarov finishing his speech.

"Now don't go breaking stuff around the capital, we're here on a budget!", the old man screams and with that, the group disperses while Romeo rendezvous with his family.

"I going with the old man to check Fairy Tail in at the hotel. Once Wakaba is done making sure that Millgana and Lindsay are settled in at their hotel he is going to meet up with us so we can register the guild for the games. ", Macao tells Enno, "What are you and the girls going to be doing?"

"We're going to check out the sight around the city maybe stop in at the dance theater and beauty salon", she answers before turning her attention to Romeo, "Is Romeo coming along with you and Wakaba?"

"Actually, no", Romeo answers before his father could, "I'm going to be walking around with Wendy."

Macao, Enno, Juliet, and Rosalina, all turn their heads and stare at Romeo with perplex looks on their faces.

"What? She invited me", he then turns to Macao, "Or are you going to say I can't go with her?"

Macao looks over where Wendy was currently standing a few feet away talking /arguing with Carla, no doubt about the fact the young dragon-slayer wanted to walk around the capital alone with a boy she knew so little about. He then stares back down at his son who had a slight smile on his lips.

"Fine, but you two better be at the hotel by midnight and don't go causing problems", Macao says.

"No promises", Romeo yells as he walks away toward Wendy, internally jumping for joy that he got one over on his dad as he went over to meet up with dragon-slayer. He passes by a glaring Carla but pays no mind to her as he and Wendy make a beeline for the market place.

Right before he runs into a wall of solid muscle.

Romeo rolls his eyes and curses under his breath as he stares up into the eyes of Natsu and Gray.

"Can I help you with something?", he asks annoyed that he was being held up by who he considers two of the biggest idiots at the guild, a huge big accomplishment seeing who was in the guild. This is mostly because he was always hearing about the amount of damage these guys cause on jobs from his dad and a few times, he has witnessed it first-hand.

Both the Fire Dragon-Slayer and Ice-Make Mage stare down at Romeo with looks that the boy would akin to hostile while Wendy was now shaking in terror next to Romeo, looking back between him and the two mages she considered her brothers.

"You better not try anything funny with Wendy while you go around the city", Gray said and Romeo found himself snorting as he tries to hold back from full-on laughing.

"Yeah, because I'm going to trying something with the girl who could easily rip my arm off if she wanted to!", Romeo states causing Wendy to gasp.

"I would never do that!", Wendy fume as puffs out her cheeks out.

"I was just joking, relax", Romeo tells her before turning his attention back to Natsu and Gray, "Am I free to go now? I mean, don't you guys have a town to destroy or a fight to start with each other over the dumbest of reasons, like one of you breathing too hard?"

Natsu glare at Romeo so hard that the boy swore he saw slits form in his eyes, but it was Gray who made a move at him and reaches a hand out to grab his shirt.

Or he would have if within a blink of an eye he was moving slower than the school clock when Romeo wants to go home.

" _What the hell?",_ Romeo thought as he simply moves out the way of Gray's hand and watches it harmlessly go by, though this took several moments to happen.

He directs his attention to the two dragon-slayers while Gray was still in motion and notice that neither one of them has moved. Natsu was still glaring down even though Romeo had vacated from the spot he was glaring at and Wendy still had her cheeks puff out from his earlier comment, though it was slowing starting to change to a look of worry.

"Wow", was all that escape his mouth as he takes in his surroundings. The mad rush of the crowd had trickled down to a simmer and Romeo sees the public fountain slowly shooting up sprouts of water. He could see the tiny droplets as the stream broke apart due to the works of gravity and watches bit by bit as they came crashing down into the pool beneath. He looks to the sky and sees a flock of birds flying overhead, their wings beating so slowly that he could easily count the feathers on them. He turns his focus to the train he arrived on which was now starting to depart. The puffs of smoke were gradually coming out of engine car at a turtle's pace and the conductor was taking multiple seconds to merely jump from the platform back on the train car.

He takes a look at his family and sees his mom and sisters sluggishly wave goodbye to his father and Wakaba as they made their way toward the markets, their hands taking the time it took to make popcorn just to go back and forth one time.

"Whoa, he wasn't kidding about slowing down time", Romeo tell himself.

Within moments everything sped back up and Gray is tumbling forward into thin air, struggling to catch his balance before he falls. He quickly scans the area around him and finds Romeo a few feet to his right, staring at him with a look that easily conveys the message that he was unimpressed by the Ice-Make mage.

Again, Gray tries to grab Romeo and again the boy somehow moves out of the way quicker than Gray thought he could. He does this three more times and all three attempts equal the same result as the first.

"Wow, are you usually this slow? Thought you were supposed to be a powerful mage or something? You try out for the S-Class exams, right, or are those just a joke?", Romeo says while trying his hardest to keep from laughing, " _Wow, this slow down time thingy is pretty cool._ _I can only imagine the_ _things I could get away with_ _now_ _, especially at school!"_

Gray could feel his blood rising with ever smart remark Romeo made, "You better watch your mouth, kid, or I'll..."

"You'll what? Impale me with an ice spike in public?", Romeo smirks, knowing full well he was pushing his luck but continuing anyway, "Putting the legal consequences aside, the fact remains that my dad is still technically the guild master on paper until the Magic Council recognizes Grandpa Makarov and there is no way he would overlook such an offense, least favorite child or not!"

Gray was now clenching his fist, wanting nothing more than to pummel it into Romeo's face, but unfortunately the boy was right. It was public knowledge at the guild that Romeo was the least loved of the Conbolt triplets but he was still Macao and Enno's son and they would not be so forgiving if Gray attacked him, especially with magic.

"Whatever", is all Gray could say in defeat, trying his hardest not to lose face in front of the boy or his nearby rival.

But both Natsu and Wendy had confused looks on their faces, clearly baffled by what they just witness. Romeo completely evades Gray's grabs and from what they saw, most likely without even trying. Now Natsu wasn't Gray's biggest fan but he knew for a fact that Gray was not slow. He could keep up with the Fire Dragon-Slayer in a fight and knows full well that he has taken on the likes of Racer and Jet, mages who are well-known to rely on magic that either speeds them up or slows those around them down.

So the fact that Romeo was easily dodging them did nothing but confuse him.

Also, he wasn't the only one who witnesses this. Ezra and Lucy were currently staring dumbfounded at the scene in front of them. When they witness Natsu and Gray towering over Romeo while glaring at him, they instantly knew that the two of them were going to try something stupid so they made their way over to stop them.

But to see Romeo, a non-mage, completely brush off Gray's first attempt to get a hold of him made them pause. So much that they kept standing there for the Ice-Make mages four other attempts.

"Hey, Ezra", Lucy asks while still looking ahead.

"Yes, Lucy", the Queen of the Fairies answers.

"From what I heard from his family, Romeo gets into a lot of fights at school, right?", Lucy says as she finally turns to look at her friend who nods in reply.

"I have heard this as well", Ezra says.

"Do you think that's enough for him to be able to react faster than Gray?", Lucy finishes and Ezra could only shake her head and shrug.

"Anything it possible", Ezra answers.

Back with Romeo who was now having a second glaring contest with Gray and Natsu. It was during this time that Wendy makes an attempt to quell the tension in the air between the three boys.

"Romeo and I are just going to take a walk around the market and the Crocus Gardens afterward, that's all!", she waves her hands frantically hoping to calm down the two more impulsive members of her team.

"Yeah, it's just going to be us walking around", Romeo adds before pointing behind the duo, "Besides, if you keep this crap up you'll have to deal with her."

"Oh, please", Natsu comments as he brushes Romeo's warning off, "Like we're going to fall for the -gak!", as he and Gray suddenly feel a dark presence behind them and slowly turn to see Mira smiling at them while releasing a dark aura that engulfed them.

"Now you two wouldn't be trying to stop Wendy and Romeo from having some time to themselves now, would you?", Mira asks as the stone road underneath starts to crack from the pressure she was putting down on it. She had overheard Wendy conversation with Romeo earlier and nearly leaped for joy when the boy agreed to go with her. She had high hopes for these two and she be damned if Natsu and Gray were going to mess it for her.

Wendy watches on as both Natsu and Gray cowered before Mira before suddenly feeling a hand take hold of her and turns to see that it was Romeo's.

"I think we better get going before it gets messy", he tells her.

Wendy looks back once more at a frighten Natsu and Gray and see Lucy and Ezra advancing on them as well.

"I think you're right", she says and the two kids take off at a brisk walk toward the marketplace with Romeo wondering what mischief he was going to get himself into with this new ability while Wendy was glowing red as she kept looking down at their still connected hands and muttering incoherent sentences. The two of them push through the throng of people that were going about their day and seem to disappear into the masses to the untrained eye.

That is except for one.

Watching the two of them make their way through the crowds from atop a nearby building was Adam, eyeing the scene with fondness.

"Ah, young love. I envy the boy for I never had a chance like that with Eve", he says to himself, "Wonder if things would have turn out differently if we were given that opportunity."

He keeps an eye on them for a few more moments before shaking his head, "Oh well, no point dwelling on such thoughts", as snaps his fingers and a golden pocket watch materialize out of thin air into the palm of his hand and he takes a gander at it.

"Three hours", he says, "They will have three hours to themselves before the real fun begins."

**Author's Note:**

> Does Mira hate Romeo? No, she was busy helping the guild get ready to leave, and yet she was tasked with going to find Romeo, you be a little piss off too.
> 
> Is Romeo neglected by his parents? No, Neglectful parents don't make sure their child has an education. They still care for him, it is just that Romeo is merely the unfavorite due to his lack of magic. Being the middle child myself, I know what it is like. Remember, there is a difference between being neglected and not being the favorite.
> 
> Juliet- Same size as Romeo, with long purple hair that goes down past her shoulders. Has purple eyes like her mother and prefer to wear a blue skirt along with a green blouse and sandals. Excel in long-range magic spells. Black guild mark on her right hand.
> 
> Rosalina- More tomboyish, has short purple hair, purple eyes and prefers to wear blue shorts and a green tank top with sneakers. Excel in hand-to-hand combat and close-range magic spells. White guild mark on her left hand.
> 
> Romeo- Same as the anime/manga, only he wears faded black jeans and wears a red t-shirt with the words "Rebel without a cause" on the front of it, also wears sneakers instead of sandals. Kinda a smartass.


End file.
